Loving Lies
by Litalover
Summary: Lita has been seeing John Cena behind Edges back for months and when he finds will he fight for her or will he fall into the hands of another?
1. Chapter 1

Raw

Edge had just finished his match and Lita walked out of her dressing room to be up with him so they could drive back to the hotel when she was suddenly stopped by none other than John Cena.

"Look Lita I…" John started but was stopped when Lita pulled him into a nearby room.

"People could see us John! You're lucky that Randy had his head turned the other way or he would have defiantly told Edge." She sighed, running her finger through her red hair. John groaned, he didn't see Randy at all. "I'm sorry babe, I couldn't believe I was so unaware. I just really needed to talk to you. "

Lita rubbed her face before asking "What do you need John?"

"I need to know when you're going to tell Edge about us."

Lita sat in a nearby chair and ran her hair through her fingers, obviously stressed by the question. "I don't know John, I- Edge is a big part of my life. He is my boyfriend." "She paused a moment to look up at him. " I still haven't decided, John."

John removed his hat to scratch his head. "I understand but Lita, I wish I was being truthful when I say I can't wait forever but if you don't tell him soon, I will." With that John leaned in to give Lita a quick kiss before leaving the room.

"Hey John!" said a very chipper Torrie Wilson.

"Hey Torrie, what's up?" John asked, wondering how long the blonde had been around.

"I was just looking for you. Maria wanted to know what the plans were for the trip to next show were."

"Oh yeah. Is she still here? I can go tell her now, it would probably be better to tell her in person." Torrie nodded, understandingly. Maria wasn't the brightest of the Divas.

"Yeah, I think she's in the parking garage. " "Thanks Torrie." John said before walking off to the garage. Torrie hid behind a crate before Lita could notice her when walking out. What they both didn't know was that Torrie had heard the whole thing and she had big plans to expose them both.

Edge was waiting in the parking lot for Lita. He couldn't be happier with their relationship right now. Yeah they were still getting some heat from the whole Matt Hardy thing but it didn't really affect them as a couple.

"Hey Edge! "Yelled Torrie Wilson, breaking Edge out of his train of thought.

"Hey Torrie, what's up?" he asked the spunky blonde that was running towards him.

"I just really needed to tell you something. It's very important and Lita can't know I told you this."

Edge furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. It wasn't like Lita to keep secrets from him. "Uh okay."

Torrie took a deep breath before speaking, thinking of the best way to say it. "Lita is getting pretty close to John."

Edge squinted his eyes even more confused now. "John? As in John Cena?" Torrie nodded, "Torrie you have to be lying. There is no way Lita would ever be friends with John Cena. She hates his guts!"

Torrie flinched at the harshness in his voice. "Edge I know it's shocking but-"

"What kind of close?" Torrie looked at Edge strangely, "What do you mean?" Edge ran his fingers through his hair, closing his. "Is she cheating on me?"

Torrie stayed silent, starting to feel guilty.

"Torrie you know the answer. Is she cheating on me?" Edge said, grabbing the blonde by her shoulders.

"I uh- Yes." Torrie sighed, looking into his green eyes. Feeling butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

Edge hit the trunk of his car in rage. "Don't tell Lita anything. I'll confront her myself." Edge growled. He felt like his heart was torn out, stomped on and put back in his chest so he could feel the pain.

Torrie nodded silently and walked away. She felt bad for exposing Lita but she had to do what she had to do in order to get Edge single and alone.

**Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! I would appreciate comments to help me improve my writing skills and tell me what you think about the story xoxo Erin **


	2. Chapter 2

Raw

Lita was getting dressed in her usual Rated R outfit for the nest segment. Edge didn't tell what he was going to talk about so she was quite anxious. Last night when she finally got to the parking garage, Edge wasn't acting normal.

He was silent and he seemed to be thinking a lot. He barely spoke to her and when they got to the hotel room he didn't hold her while they slept.

There was no possible way that he found out. She had never acted distant from him and they were always together except for the 20 minutes after every show where she would be seeing John and he would be talking to the guys in the locker room, thinking she was just talking to the girls.

Lita was broken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in." she said, brushing her hair out. "Hey babe." Edge said quietly as he opened the door. Lita smiled and went to give her boyfriend a kiss but he pulled back.

"It's time we get to the Gorilla. I have a lot to say." Lita frowned and nodded, putting the brush down.

Before she could grab his hand Edge was already gone, going at a quick pace. Lita closed her door before trailing after more and she refused to believe that he knew.

When the music hit Lita as prepared to their original entrance but Edge just practically walked out there, leaving her behind in all the smoke.

She sighed, walking after him. He circled around the ring until the music cut off, holding a microphone in his hand.

Lita wasn't sure what he was going to say but she didn't expect him to say this. "CENA YOU BASTARD! GET OUT HERE NOW!" _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Thought Lita. She kept her face calm, not to give anything away.

Lita face drained of color when John's music hit. She didn't know what he was going to do and she was scared of what Edge was going to do. "Whoa, Edge chill. Now what did I ever do to make you call me out?" John asked, walking down the ramp slowly.

"I know what you and Lita have been doing." Lita's heart jumped into her throat. What was she going to do? She can't deny it or else John would be pissed but she didn't want to lose Edge.

John still hadn't replied and it worried her.

She went over to get herself a microphone. Lita sighed before asking, "And what exactly have John and I been doing?" Twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers while she tried to keep a stone like expression.

"You know exactly what you have been doing with him. Don't lie to me Lita. I know your cheating on me!" Lita gulped and looked at John who had his head down, "Edge who told you?" Lita asked, but it sounded more like a plea.

"Does it really matter? All that matters is that-"Edge was cut off by John.

"Torrie, Torrie told him." Fury filled the small red head. She dropped her mic and ran up the ramp, ready to beat the living hell out of Torrie.

"She's not here so don't even try Lita. " Edge said, leaning on the ropes.

Lita stopped where she was and clenched her fists, even more furious now. "Lita, I don't know what to do with you. I need to know if you and Cena will end now so we can back on track."

Lita sighed and grabbed John's mic. "Edge, I don't know. I can't choose right now. I need time to think. I need you and him to be there for me." John put his arm around Lita, noticing she is on the verge of tears.

"Lita, I don't know if I can. I want to but I can't wait for you while you're kissing some other guy. While you need your time, I'll take mine." Edge sighed, combing his fingers through his hair.

Lita nodded, understanding what Edge was saying. She looked at John, who was silent the whole time. " Lita, I-" John started but Lita felt as if she knew what he was going to say and ran out of the arena to the back, ending the segment.

Lita was in her dressing room, crying hysterically.

She had a mix of guilt and heartbreak but most of all guilt. She never wanted to hurt anyone especially Edge.

She was broken out of her pity party when she heard a knock on the door. She straightened herself and wiped her eyes before saying a weak "Come in."

John opened the door slowly, peeking in. "Lita, we really need to talk. I think some things were misunderstood."

Lita turned around and started putting things in her bags. "No I understood. I get it, you're the WWE's poster boy and you don't want to mess it up by being with me. I mean even Edge doesn't want to be with me anymore. I guess I was meant to be a wh-"

"Lita will you shut up?" John interrupted her.

He went over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I want to be with you. I wouldn't have started this unless I wanted to be with you. Lita I think I love you." John was looking straight into the red heads eyes or more like burning.

He leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't like Edges kisses that were burning and exciting, Johns were more safe and sweet, a nice change.

John pulled back after a minute or two and leaned his head against hers. "Now grab your bags so we can drive to the hotel. You're staying with me for now on."

Lita nodded and grabbed her bags. John and Lita left the room, hand in hand and smiling.

Edge walked out of the men's locker room right after the new couple passed.

The rated R superstar was more than furious. He was full on pissed but he wasn't sure if it was because it was so soon after their break up or because he still loved her.

He convinced himself it was the first one but in all honesty, it was both.

As soon as he got into his car he felt the familiar vibration of his phone. He smiled slightly at the caller I.D and clicked the answer button.

" Hey Torrie what's up?"

**Hey I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review and tell me if I need to improve on anything! xoxo Erin **


	3. Chapter 3

Raw

Lita was walking down the hall to get to the Gorilla. She promised John she would accompany him to his matches.

Lita was very nervous, she wondered what the crowds would think and she worried if Edge would try anything. John didn't tell her who he was facing but she just assumed it was John Morrison or someone like that.

She sighed before turning the corner to face her new boyfriend, who was standing there very uneasy looking. "Hey baby." Lita said, smiling. "You nervous for the match?"

John shook his, smiling at her when he heard her voice. "Nah, I was scared you weren't going to make it for the entrance." John lied smoothly.

She nodded, taking his and waiting for the music to hit.

Once his music hit we walked out hand in hand. He gave Lita quick twirl before running down the ramp.

Lita followed behind and stepped into the ring. It felt familiar to how her entrance with Edge was, it almost pained her to think of it.

His music stopped for a second and the crowd was dead silent. It was like they knew something Lita didn't.

Then it hit her once she heard the famous 'You think you know me.' It hit her harder then she wanted it to.

Lita thought she would see the Rated R Superstar by himself but he was dead wrong.

He was actually with the last person she wanted to see. Ms. Covergirl herself, Torrie Wilson.

John placed a hand on her shoulder as if he was comforting her while getting ready to hold her back if she were to attack.

Lita watched the two walk down the ramp together, the funny thing was that they weren't hold hands. They were just friends.

Edge had his eyes on Lita while walking down the ramp, completely ignoring whatever Torrie was saying to him.

When he got into the ring he did his usual thing while Torrie would clap for him like she used to.

Lita gave John a quick kiss before walking out of the ring to sit with King and J.R on commentary.

Torrie kissed Edge's cheek but he didn't seem to notice. Torrie stayed on the other side of the ring, cheering on Edge.

Lita rolled her eyes before putting on her head set and giving a smile to the two hall of famers.

"Well hello boys." She said as the bell sounded, starting the match.

"So Lita? What made you cheat on Edge and with John Cena?" asked King. "Well King it was hard. I and John just fell in love and I still loved Edge. I wanted to work out my feeling before I chose and John accepted it."

Lita cringed when Edge got knocked down by John. He fell pretty hard.

"Lita do you still have feelings for Edge? "asked J.R, Lita gulped before answering " I do. I think I always will. He was really my only boyfriend that treated me like a lady, not one of the guys like Matt did."

John was about to give Edge the attitude adjustment when Torrie ran in and started yelling at John.

Lita growled and took off her head set before rushing in the ring.

She pulled the blonde back by her hair, yelling at her.

Lita threw her over the ropes and climbed out.

She began to beat Torrie mercilessly. Punching and throwing the blonde around the outside of the ring.

Lita hadn't noticed but Edge got out of the attitude adjustment and knocked John to the ground, getting ready for a spear.

The crowd was going nuts, chanting different things. To Lita, it was all just noise.

Edges music had hit and Torrie was leaning against the ring, since Lita had just thrown her against it.

She was about to hit Torrie again but was stopped when Edge walked in front of her to help the poor blonde.

Lita hated the way it made her feel. She was jealous and pissed. She wanted to cry and continue to beat Torrie and that's exactly what she did.

Tears streaming out of her eyes, she pushed Edge away, punching Torrie square in the face.

Edge stared wide eyed at the red head, not expecting that reaction.

Pulling the red head off of Torrie, Edge yelled at Lita "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Lita looked into Edges eyes. She felt the same emotion again and she pulled him in for a kiss.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me if there is anything I can do to improve my writing! **

**p.s I think I might end up going off the of what the original summary said. **

**xoxo Erin**

The kiss was electrifying and it burned her. Edge wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her in closer.

When she pulled back the crowd was completely nuts.

She looked at the ring where John was standing up with his hand holding head. His eyes were full of shock and he was heartbroken.

She looked at Edge who also looked shocked then down at Torrie who was passed out.

Lita herself was shocked. She ran to the back and into her dressing room, crying.

She had no idea what was happening and it scared her. Thinking she did it because she wasn't over Edge made her feel a lot better but it also made her feel worse.

Her head was spinning and she fell to her knees clutching her stomach as sobs rocked her body. John crashed through the door, nearly breaking it off the wall.

"What the hell was that Lita?"

Lita looked up at John, her eyes bloodshot and puffy. "I-"she started but was cut off.

"You made me look like an idiot out there! I thought we were the real deal! I thought this was it. I had the girl I wanted and I thought tonight would seal the deal by beating your ex but no! You had to beat up Torrie and then kiss Edge!" John slammed his fist at the wall, making Lita jump.

"Was it to prove something to Torrie? To me? To Edge?" His voice got softer, leaning his head against the wall "Do you still love him?"

Lita got up and hugged John from behind, sniffling a little bit. "Yes. I do still love him but I love you to." She said, running her hand up and down his chest, trying to calm him.

" It's only been a week John, I'm going to need a little more time to get over the fact that me and him are broken up. That kiss out there had nothing to do with you, it was just a moment of weakness."

John turned around to hug Lita, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "I understand, babe. I think it's time we head to the hotel. You go to the car, I'll meet up with you and your stuff. Okay?"

Lita nodded and kissed Johns cheek. "Okay." She left her dressing room and headed out to the parking garage, searching for Johns car.

She leaned on the trunk, waiting for him to arrive.

Lita noticed two figures in the distance and she walked towards it.

When she finally got close enough she realized who they were and what was happening.

It was Torrie and Edge making out on the trunk Edge's car. Well more like Torrie forcing her mouth on Edge while pinning him on the car.

Lita was seeing red and her actions were a blur.


End file.
